The Questionable Ranger of Farm Planet
by byebyepond
Summary: Tootsie Noodles' life was wonderful. But that was before the robots. Now, during the wars, Tootsie must find a home for himself, and leave his falling life on Farm Planet. AU robot wars fic. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Life on Farm Planet used to be good, and Tootsie Noodles knew it. He remembered sitting on his back porch, playing his guitar to the stack of hay sitting next to him, in the brisk, cool breeze of Early Harvest, or autumn on Earth. He remembered riding horses through the fields with his best friends Grazing Sleep and Hunter Olive. He even recalled the way the first ear of corn of the harvest tasted when he took the first bite, or the sweet smell of spring after long, cold winters.

But that was before the robot wars.

Now, he could barely walk out the front door of his little log cabin without being confronted by a robot, and besides, playing guitar on the porch wasn't as enjoyable without his stack of hay, who had broken up with him when he forced it to be friends with the horse. And then the horse ate it, and that was the end of that. His fields had been destroyed, and now were home to devastated cabins, metal parts, and lost hope. Tootsie hadn't seen his friends in months now, and would probably never see them again. Grazing had been robbed by the robots, and when they found out he was broke, they shot him. Hunter had been taken hostage by the robots at the start of the war, and was never seen again. The planet was dying, and no one could stop it.

Except for the Starship Rangers.

Which is why Tootsie joined them.

He was one of the only cadets from Farm Planet training at the Academy. It was difficult for someone like him, as he never got an education, except for in growing crops and raising livestock. But he managed to pass the tests somehow. Perhaps it was the extra help from Specs, another cadet who seemed to know everything about everything. And there he was, 3 years after the robot wars had started, graduating from the Academy, ready to go fight those damn machines.

-oOo-

_It was a crisp cool Harvest morning, Tootsie's favorite kind, and he was taking advantage of it. He was with his best friend Hunter, lounging on the porch, discussing their love lives. Tootsie had never been in a relationship, except for with his stack of hay, but that was odd because the stack of hay was his cousin. And the hay was gone now, anyway. Hunter had never been the most handsome boy in town, and the only reason to wed on Farm Planet was for good looks. Tootsie decided the best way to get a girl was to be able to sing a good tune. So the two sang an old love song from Earth called "Red River Valley:"_

_From this valley they say you are going_

_We will miss your bright eyes and sweet smile_

_For they say you are taking the sunshine_

_That has brightened our pathways awhile_

_Come and sit by my side, if you love me_

_Do not hasten to bid me adieu_

_Just remember the Red River Valley_

_And the cowboy who loved you so true_

_I've been thinking a long time, my darling_

_Of the sweet words you never would say_

_Now, alas, must my fond hopes all vanish_

_For they say you are gong away_

_Do you think of the valley you're leaving_

_O how lonely and how dreary it will be_

_And do you think of the kind hearts you're breaking_

_And the pain you are causing to me_

_Come and sit by my side, if you love me_

_Do not hasten to bid me adieu_

_Just remember the Red River Valley_

_And the cowboy who loved you so true_

_The boys then heard a loud crash, and skipped to the end._

_They will bury me where you have wandered_

_Near the hills where the daffodils grow_

_When you're gone from the Red River Valley_

_For I can't live without you I know_

_Come and sit by my side, if you love me_

_Do not hasten to bid me adieu_

_Just remember the Red River Valley_

_And the cowboy who loved you so true_

_Just as Tootsie stroked the final note on the guitar, the ground started to shake, and the porch roof suddenly gave out above them. Hunter ran out from the smashed rubble quickly, and kept running until he realized Tootsie wasn't with him. Looking back, he saw Tootsie under the remains of the collapsed porch._

"_Awwww, shit," said Hunter, and sprinted back to Tootsie. _

_He was under 3 feet of wood and could barely breathe when Hunter got back to him. Working quickly, he grabbed an armful of rubble and chucked it blindly behind him. Once Tootsie was free enough to breathe easily, he began helping too, pulling off logs. Once he was free, Tootsie got up to hug Hunter. A common saying on Farm Planet was "No one never needs a hug," and in this case, it was necessary. _

"_Thank you man," said Tootsie. _

"_All's well," said Hunter. _

_They were then interrupted by a whirring noise, which broke their hug apart._

"_Dead goddammit," whispered Tootsie. He had never heard a sound quite like it before, like a whirring of machines, approaching them from behind. Both boys turned and their eyes widened._

_It was a damn robot._

"_Run!" screamed Tootsie, and took off. Hunter, however, couldn't move. He was so shocked at the presence of a robot here on the peaceful place of Farm Planet that he didn't notice it had picked him up._

"_Hunter!" screamed Tootsie. "HUNTER!"_

_He was gone, and it was Tootsie's fault. _

-oOo-

Tootsie spent a good few weeks at the Academy, training further for future missions. He had gotten used to life at the Academy quickly, and had made friends in the process. Of course there was Specs, who had helped him prepare for every exam during his previous training before graduation. He also met Grueman, a ranger who had graduated a year ago, hailing from a place called Europe on Earth, Jamie, a scientist who was preparing for a mission to a place called Khonera, where she would try to obtain intergalactic information about another galaxy from a destroyed and abandoned robot headquarter building, and Indy, who had graduated with Tootsie and Specs. The quintet became well know throughout the Academy, but soon enough, Grueman was reassigned to a mission on Earth involving the robots, and Specs had gone with a group on a rescue mission. Indy and Jamie stuck by Tootsie for the next month, but then Jaime went to Khonera, and Indy went on a mission to attempt to colonize an alien planet.

Fortunately for Tootsie, he wasn't alone for long. A week after Indy left, he was called into Commander Ranley's office. 5 minutes later, he walked out, a slip of paper in hand and a smug look on his face. The paper read:

_Assigned to Starship 14E-7:_

_Mission to planet inhabited by robots: gain weaponry information._

_Leaving the 4 January at 10:00 hours._

Although he only had a month to prepare (without Specs, unfortunately,) he couldn't have been happier.

Tootsie Noodles was going on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**{A/N- Sorry for the very belated update, I have been incredible busy. I don't own Starship, Red River Valley, Tootsie Noodles, Taz, Specs, GLEE, Junior, Dr. Spaceclaw, or any other aspects NOT from my imagination.}**

Tootsie couldn't believe he had gotten this far. Walking down the halls of Starship 14E-7, or _The Raider, _as Commander Ranley called it, was like a dream come true. He was fighting the robots, going to their base planet, Granmauri, helping to end the war that took his life away. Now he may be dumb, but Tootsie could get revenge. And that was his fuel to succeed.

There were five other rangers assigned to his mission on the starship: Tarren, Hughes, Francis, Maurie, and Aaron. Tarren seemed to lead a posse of himself, Hughes, and Maurie. He was from New York on Earth, a once bustling, now burning place. Hughes was from Orlando, one of the only flourishing cities during the wars, quite the opposite of New York. Maurie was the science officer from Ireland on Earth, a place that seemed to have steered clear of robots, and wasn't affected at all by the wars. Francis, hailing from Germany, was a very intelligent, very tough, and very independent person, however, she was immensely afraid of nuclear work and radioactivity, having been a spectator in her family's death from radiation poisoning. Then there was Aaron. Tootsie liked him the most. Aaron was from Oklahoma, and loved the same things as Tootsie: playing guitar and banjo, harvesting crops, riding horses. He had invited Tootsie over to his room after they had dinner, and he happily accepted the chance at a friend.

Tootsie turned the corner and found himself face-to-face with Commander Ranley, who scowled at him. "What are you doing, soldier?" he asked suspiciously. Tootsie started to speak, but Ranley interrupted him. "Go back to your quarters, and don't let me catch you out after hours again." Tootsie turned to leave, but the commander grabbed him by the back of his uniform. "Listen kid, I hate to rat you out, but this isn't the Academy anymore. You have more rules to follow, and I have to be harder on you. Galactic League standards. " He sighed, and let go of Tootsie's uniform. "I know you must be out for a reason. Look, I'll let it go this time. Just don't expect me to do this again."

"Thank you, sir," said Tootsie, and waited until Commander Ranley was well on his way until knocking on Aaron's door.

"What took you so long?" asked Aaron, as he opened the door and beckoned Tootsie to come in. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," replied Tootsie, and told Aaron everything Commander Ranley had told him.

"Those dumbasses at the Galactic League. They are too strict. Can't be out of bed after hours…" Aaron smirked. "Well, at least Ranley let you off the hook.

"Yeah, I got lucky. I doubt he'll do it again," said Tootsie, still thinking about the Galactic League.

"That idiot Space-claw, you know, head of the G.L.E.E., he should be fired," Aaron was saying, and suddenly Tootsie remembered one of his classes at the Academy. Some fellow named Junior had taught a weaponry class of his. All Tootsie remembered from it, however, was that Junior had spent the entire class time talking about his dad, Dr. Space-claw, and his future plans for the G.L.E.E. That was his least favorite class anyway, so it didn't matter much to Tootsie.

The pair spent the rest of the night playing cards, drinking old beers Aaron had found behind his fridge, and trading stories about the Academy, the robots, and their long-lost lives. Aaron had a pretty similar life to Tootsie's, although he never had any friends. He lost his family to the robots, however, so his desire to fight back was even stronger than Tootsie's. Tootsie had been an orphan, and grew up with Hunter. By 11:00, Aaron had fallen asleep over his poker hand, and Tootsie snuck out of the room and down the hall, the feeling of friendship still fresh in his heart.

-oOo-

"Come on, push it! Don't stop, don't stop!"

"I thought training was supposed to end at the Academy," said Tootsie to Aaron through gritted teeth. The pair turned the corner of their 30th lap around the _Raider_'s large gym, ending their 10th mile and the morning training session. The entire Starship had been up since 6:30 hours, and had been training since. Laps, sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, these rangers had done it all. And there was still more to go.

"Bring it in!" the trainer yelled, and about 50 rangers ran towards him. "Good work today. Get some lunch and report to your commander by 13:30." The trainer walked out of the gym, and the rangers went to lunch.

It was spaghetti and meatballs, a new dish to Tootsie, having access to only certain foods on Farm Planet. Once both he and Aaron had finished eating, they went to change, then joined the rest of the rangers assigned to the mission outside Commander Ranley's office. They were then redirected to a large meeting room, where the six rangers and the Commander sat down to strategize. First, however, Commander Ranley had an announcement. "I am appointing Francis as Lieutenant for this mission and for future missions with me as Commander. This is not yet approved by the GLEE, so don't spread the word, but that is the current situation. Francis, stay after this meeting, and I will explain more."

The rangers then proceeded to strategize for the mission ahead. They were leaving at the end of that very week, and the original plan had been changed a bit. The rangers now had to rescue a few human captives that were held in that same building. Aaron and Maurie were going to hack the robot's security system, while Tootsie, Hughes, and Ranley were sneaking into the hostage room. Lt. Francis and Tarren were getting the weaponry information, but only when they got the word from either Aaron or Maurie that the computers had been hacked. They would all eventually meet up in the hostage room. Space-claw had said that there would be quite a few captives, and they may have been tortured both physically and mentally.

Ranley wrapped up the meeting with the Ranger's Pledge, and the rangers were dismissed.

Over the next week, the rangers finalized their plans, and trained for the different geological features of Granmauri. Tootsie also received a letter from Jamie, which read:

_Dear Tootsie,_

_ I asked my commander on my Starship to locate you, and he said you had been reassigned to this mission! Congratulations! Sorry my letter is so late. It must be difficult for the postmen, even with their galaxy-traversing rocket ships and locator devices. _

_My mission on Khonera was wonderful. It was truly very successful. We discovered another galaxy, which is labeled G-12E5T6 for now. I met a few very interesting people. There was a man named Franklin, who I think you would have liked, a new little girl named Specs, who is the smartest person that I've ever met. Also there was Taz. She was the toughest son of a bitch I've ever met, however she kept ranting on about this man named Up. He is apparently the toughest soldier she knows, but if he's any tougher than she is, he would have ended the war already. _

_Anyway, sorry for the ranting. Good luck on your mission! Sounds like a good one. _

_-Jamie_

It was good to hear from Jamie again, but Tootsie was ready to go. He was getting nervous, and couldn't sleep at night. But he managed to make it to Saturday, because before he knew it, he was loaded in, and the Starship was getting higher up as he went further down. Down, down, in the drop pod.

After a good 20 minutes, the pod slammed itself onto the ground, and Maurie stepped out. Scanning the air, she beckoned for the rangers to join her. All was well on this planet, nothing like Tootsie had expected.

But suddenly, there was a scream so cold, it chilled your blood. So petrified, it froze your mind. So unnerving, it scampered up you back. Something went off, and all was quiet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**{A/N- This may seem OOC, but stay tuned :) I'm so sorry for the belated update. I don't have any free time anymore. This story goes to: ScarfySorty, gypsy rosalie, wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch, "yay", CaliDancer, and all of the PA.}**

Tootsie knew that scream, had heard it long ago, far off, in a distant dream, a broken memory.

It rose again, tearing him apart, arousing something Tootsie had lost. Anger, something he hadn't had in years. Not since the day he joined the rangers…

But Tootsie had to get to it. He had to help it, spare a life, save the day. Wasn't that what being a Starship Ranger was all about?

Any orders that had been given to Tootsie were forgotten as he ran towards the sound, as though it was his last chance. The screaming had stopped, but it haunted his mind, fueling his legs to run faster, faster.

Tootsie ignored the yells of his fellow rangers, who had begun to run after him. As he approached the huge, metal building with its heavy-duty double doors, the shrieking started again, with more pain than ever before. Tootsie flung himself at the doors, banging his fists, trying to reach the person, to help them, to hurt whoever caused them pain.

But he was flung back by the force of the doors, his ribs groaning, and a snap rang through his head as his left hand throbbed, broken. The others had caught up with him by now, and were discussing a plan to break in. Tootsie sat helplessly on the ground, swaying back and forth, fighting for consciousness; a concussion seemed to be closing his mind.

As the screaming got worse, Tootsie snapped out of his trance. "We have to help!" he yelled, startling the others, who had been finalizing their plans.

"I know, Tootsie, but we need a plan!" said Francis, exasperated. "You set off the intruder alarm, so we have to work with entirely new complications!"

"Calm down, Francis," said Commander Ranley. "Aaron and Maurie are going to hack into the security system through the spectrometer; Aaron, does that one work?"

"I think so," said Aaron, handling the G.L.E.E.-issued device, which was given to every mission squad as part of their supplies. "I learned how to hack just by reassembling it."

"Wonderful," said Ranley. "Tarren, Francis, stay to fight off the robots while Tootsie, Hughes and I go find the hostages. If you finish them all, or can sneak past them, find the weaponry information so we can get the hell out of here. " Ranley looked around nervously. "They know we're here. Maurie, any luck so far?"

"Almost through with the surveillance cameras. The alarms have already been disabled," the science officer replied.

"Commander, do you know who the hostages are?" asked Tootsie.

"Sorry, not a clue," answered Ranley, thinking. "But they must be important, or the G.L.E.E. would have just let them be. With Space-claw and all…" the Commander trailed off, not wanting to speak ill of his boss.

"Got it, sir!" said Aaron. "The surveillance cameras and all alarms should be disabled. We have a view screen on this," Aaron pointed to the spectrometer, "and the hall is clear. We'll break into the security room just to be sure."

"Well then, let's go." The rangers swung their zappers over their shoulders and busted open the doors. The hall was empty, but the rangers felt a presence watching them.

Suddenly, a different scream sounded, echoing through the shiny white halls, bouncing off every surface, rebounding on Tootsie's brain. A metallic voice rang out. "Kill all the hue-mans. Kill. Kill. Kill"

Ranley, who was in front of him, yelled, "MOVE!" They ran down the corridor until they reached a fork. Aaron and Maurie went left, Tootsie, Ranley, and Hughes ran right, and Tarren and Francis stayed on watch, looking cautiously around.

As soon as the trio turned the corner, Tootsie knew they had gone the right way. The screaming escalated, until it pained him to even think. They ran along corridor after corridor, adrenaline rushing, the screaming lasting longer and longer, until they stopped.

The final corridor ended in a door, behind which were the victims of the robots. The rangers waited outside the door for the screaming to end. Yet it seemed to go on and on, never growing weaker, never dying. The longer Tootsie listened, the more the shrieking sounded like a woman's. Apparently Hughes and the Commander thought so too, for Ranley turned white as a sheet.

"We have to help her," he said weakly. "We have to save her."

As soon as the screaming ceased, the rangers busted through the doors to find a group of seven robots, lasers raised, all pointing at the rangers. The situation could have been worked out, if it wasn't for the woman they were holding.

"I knew it!" cried Ranley, who fell to the ground, breaking the silence.

The young woman was unconscious, a beautiful, silent soul. She had chocolate curly hair with pale skin and sparkling blue eyes, which were open despite her unconsciousness. Ranley reached out to her, but Hughes held him back. "No, Commander! It's too dangerous."

"My daughter," he whispered, as her eyelids slowly closed into nothingness.

-o0o-

_The warm summer sun beat down on the rocky Colorado terrain. Six-year-old Olivia Ranley and her father had hiked up the small hill by their house. It was covered in grasses and wildflowers, which Olivia had picked and presented to her father. Craig Ranley was young, so young, his 33 year-old self proud of his little daughter. They set up a picnic for two, in celebration of his promotion to Lieutenant-Commander. _

_Once the picnic was set up and they had settled down to eat, Olivia told her dad something she had been saving for the right time. She was quite intelligent for a little girl. "Daddy, one day, I want to be in the Starship Rangers like you."_

"_I thought you wanted to clean up Earth once the war was over."_

"_But we have to end it first."_

_At that, Craig beamed at his daughter, filled with pride at what she had become. _

"_I know that you will," he said. "You can do anything."_

_They finished the picnic around 10 minutes later, then packed up to go home. Craig held Olivia on his back, the little girl worn out from the climb up. _

_He never knew that they were being watched. He never knew that the robots had planned their attack to weaken the Lieutenant-Commander's biggest link. At that moment, they struck, unexpectedly._

"_No! Give me her, take me instead!"_

"_Command unknown. Try again," said the robot, lifting the screaming girl in the air. _

"_No! NO!" The father's efforts went unnoticed. He blinked, and his daughter was gone in a whirl of screams that melted away as the memory passed._

-o0o-

The screams Commander Ranley heard matched the ones in his memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Tootsie couldn't stand to see this; his own commander was melting away at the sight of his daughter. He didn't know how she ended up here, but it apparently brought back bad memories for Ranley. A newfound fire rose up inside him, the same one that brought him here, that drove him to be a Starship Ranger. Smacking the nearest robots, Tootsie grabbed the girl, and laid her down in the corner of the room. He heard zapid-fire, and knew that Hughes and the Commander were being attacked. His ranger instincts told him to search for other victims.

There were at least 10 others: some tied up, some unconscious, some so badly bruised and cut that Tootsie couldn't tell if they were still alive. He scanned the victims: there was a man in a ranger uniform, a woman with a swollen belly, another man in a suit and bowtie, a little boy, no older than eight, and a familiar face, too familiar.

He had seen it long ago, far off, in a broken memory, a distant dream.

It was Hunter.

Or at least Tootsie thought he was. It had been five years since Tootsie had seen him, and he was a mess. A long slash across his swollen eye was bleeding too much, and he was unconscious. His leg was bent at an odd angle, and his back was a quilt of blue and black bruises. Tootsie, the fight escaping his mind, ran in its midst to reach his friend, scooping him up and dumping him next to Ranley's daughter. He then joined Hughes and the Commander in the small fight against the robots.

The other two rangers had already taken down 5 robots, whose remains were smoldering on the ground. Tootsie wasn't the best fighter, but there were another 9 robots to take down, and the job had to be done. He aimed at the head of one, where the brain would be on a human, but on the robot, it was thoughtless wire. Within three shots of the zapper, it exploded, adding to the growing pile of debris. An advancing robot jammed its fist into Tootsie's temple, causing a blinding pain to dash across his face. He stepped back clumsily, tripping over Hughes and falling into the debris.

Every particle of Tootsie screamed for mercy as a shard of metal dug deeper into his side, perhaps a bit of the robot he had just taken down. He hoped for the mission to be successful as his eyes closed softly, dragging him deeper into a sleep…

The sound of another scream shook Tootsie out of his semi-unconscious state. He scrambled up and found that only three robots remained, but the Commander was slowly running out of steam. Hughes hit the third in the chest, and Tootsie, with all the anger possible, ran at one of the machines, and tacked it to the ground.

His unexpected strength startled Tootsie, and his head swayed as he held the robot down. All the anger he had at seeing his best friend nearly dead swelled up inside him, and he began to beat the robot, making large, deep dents in its chest and shoulders. The robot made a small squeaking noise, which grew louder until it was almost a scream, then petered out into nothingness. By the time the robot was disabled, Hughes and Ranley had finished off the others, and were over by the Commander's daughter and Hunter. Tootsie leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor, exhausted from his tussle with the robot, and from the loss of blood in his side. How he wished for a rest, but the other captives had to be taken care of.

Tootsie stood up, gingerly holding his side, and went over to the woman with the swollen belly. She was awake, and looked at Tootsie with a hopeless gaze. "You're going home," said Tootsie, and she shook her head. "I lost my home," she replied in a rough, tired voice.

"We'll keep you for a while, fix you up, and you can go back to your country."

"They took everything," the woman insisted. "It's all gone."

"Well," said Tootsie, attempting to reason with her, "the government has probably funded restoration by now."

"You don't understand."

"Yes, I do."

"They took me, too. They took all of me away."

"What do you mean, all of you?"

But Tootsie had a feeling he knew what she meant.

"I can't remember anything. I haven't got a home, in my mind. Or a family. I can't even remember my husband."

An awkward silence followed this statement, which was broken when Tootsie said, "I'm so sorry."

The woman shrugged. Tootsie helped her out of the ropes that lashed her to a chair. When she got up, she staggered, and fell. Tootsie helped her up, and she smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm Hannah. That's all that's left of me."

"I'm Tootsie Noodles. From Farm Planet," he added, as though that may help the woman understand better.

"What's Farm Planet?"

"It's a planet near the Milky Way galaxy. Where Earth is," Tootsie explained, as he unwound the other hostages.

"Earth," Hannah whispered, as though the name was fragile. "That sounds, well, right. It fits."

Although Hannah was odd, she made sense to Tootsie. A broken woman, she would slowly find pieces of herself. Like Earth.

The last hostage Tootsie unlashed was the little boy, who looked around surprisedly, having been unconscious. "Where's Daddy?" he cried. "Where?"

"I'm here," said the ranger. The boy ran to him, and they embraced.

Tootsie went back to Ranley and Hughes, who had successfully awoken Ranley's daughter. She was petite, and had the air of a small bird, like a wren.

"Olivia, this is Tootsie," said Ranley. The little girl smiled and waved, delighted by even the smallest of joys in her darkened life. Tootsie went over to Hughes, who had not woken Hunter yet.

The door bursted open, and Maurie and Aaron ran in, panting. "They're coming," Aaron said, his voice rugged from lack of air. "We have the information. I got an alert from Francis. They are fighting a majority of the force, but they need help. The robots just keep coming. They're coming for us."

Aaron picked up Hunter, and Maurie got the small boy, who had fallen unconscious again. The rest of the hostages could move fine. Ranley, holding his daughter's hand, led the way out.

The crowd ran like a giant parade of chaos. They ran through the halls, with occasional cries of pain from the hostages, due to tripping and pain from previous abrasions. Panting, they stopped abruptly at the sound of zapid-fire.

"You guys stay here," said the Commander, gesturing to the hostages.

"Daddy, don't get hurt!" Olivia cried.

"I always come back for you, don't I?" he said, letting go of her hand.

The rangers marched down the hall to see a horrendous sight. Tarren and Francis had been completely outnumbered by the robots. At least 30 of them were currently well and fighting, while about 10 were injured, and 20 were disabled.

"Help!" yelled Tarren, waving at the incoming rangers, who ran towards him.

Francis skillfully shot an advancing robot in the head, and the Commander assisted by shooting its chest. It keeled over and disabled in a putrid puff of smoke.

Tootsie, Hughes, Maurie, and Aaron all got their share of robots to take down. Ten minutes in, 17 robots were gone. Tootsie, forgetting sense yet again, ran into the crowd of advancing robots.

He had forgotten about his side, which was still bleeding. The sudden movements all around him dissolved into a whirl of color, and he collapsed onto the floor. A robot came over and pulled out iherleft hand, which was blue. _Wow, she's shiny, _Tootsie thought, as the Megagirl unit's hand buzzed, finally closing Tootsie's eyelids.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry about the long update! I am absolutely sorry, I completely forgot and I feel terrible. So to make up for it, here is a nice chapter and I published a little DW story today as well. I am really really sorry, and I feel awful for forgetting about this story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

He woke up to the sound of whirring.

And then a beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The beeping increased as he blinked twice.

He was in a room that was all white.

The beeping and the whirring and the injection made a symphony as he fell back into dreamland.

xxx

Beep.

Beep.

He kept beeping.

He kept blinking.

He still heard the whirring.

And a mechanical voice.

The voice of his nightmares.

"Do not be alarmed. I am here to ser-vice you."

Tootsie sat straight up. He knew that voice. He knew it was bad. But he couldn't remember what it was a part of.

What he was a part of.

The beeping made a single, drawn out note, singing him back to sleep.

xxxx

Beep.

Beep.

Whirring and clanking.

The mechanical voice spoke again.

"Do you need any assist-ance?"

Tootsie had to blink twice in order to register the voice.

He sat up again.

"Where am I? And what are you?"

He stared straight at the robot as though he had never seen one before in his life.

It was the same thing that killed him.

He beckoned over the Megagirl unit, and stroked its synthetic sensors.

"Your hair is pretty."

"It is not hair," replied the Megagirl. "They are sensors that detect movement, temperature, and barometric pressure."

"What's your name?" asked Tootsie, still stroking the Megagirl.

"Megagirl."

"Aw, that's a terrible name!" said Tootsie, not registering the fact that he was petting a potential murderer. "Can I call you Meredith?"

"Whatever pleases the hue-man."

"Thanks Meredith," Tootsie said, and the robot injected more sedation medicine into his wounded arm.

Tootsie fell into a slow, drawn out, deep sleep.

He didn't hear the GLEE doctors outside discussing him.

And his brain.

Its loss of memory.

And how Space-claw's robots were going to "fix" it.

He had no recollection of his past anymore.

No recollection of that woman.

Hannah.

The woman he had become.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the short chapters- it's been hard for me to write consistently.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Tootsie was rebuilding.

He was given all of the information the GLEE had about his life.

His past was a story, whose characters were his best friends, but still characters.

Meredith, his Megagirl nurse, walked in on him one day while he was reading his records. He was crying very hard.

"What has caused you to feel sadness?" Meredith asked.

"I MISS HIM!" Tootsie screamed. "HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Who is this hue-man whom you miss?"

"Hunter. From Farm Planet."

Meredith wasn't sure if he was talking about the character or the real-life dead person. After all, a side effect of Tootsie's mental renovation was attachment.

But she gave Tootsie his dinner, which consisted of some dry pasta and apple juice.

And she told the doctors that Tootsie was getting better.

xxx

Tootsie was removed from the hospital 6 months later, but was required to visit a therapist twice a week, and his Megagirl unit was required to stay with him at almost-all-times to make sure he remembered things. Not only had he lost his long-term memory, but his short-term memory was equally as weak.

He learned that he was living on a planet called Khonera, which was recently cleared as a safe zone, as all of the robots were dead on this planet, and the GLEE had put up a forcefield that was "locked from the inside."

But his first conscious realization that something was wrong with his life arrived one Tuesday morning. Meredith, who had been assigned to him temporarily as his personal bodyguard, was taking him grocery shopping when a young girl approached him, not far from his age (whatever it was.)

"Tootsie?"

The girl seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't sure how.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" The girl lunged towards him and embraced him. Tootsie awkwardly reciprocated the hug, his eyebrows furrowed.

The girl pulled out of the hug, frowning. "Do you remember me?"

"Were you part of my Life Story?"

"It's Jamie! From cadets!"

Tootsie went along with the game, although he had no idea what she was talking about, nor who she even was.

"Right, sorry! How have you been?"

"Oh great! Since we ended the war here on Khonera..." Jamie went on for a while, and Tootsie zoned out, as none of what she was saying made any sense to him.

"You ok, Tootsie?"

"Yeah, just thinking," he replied.

"Actually, Tootsie fell into a coma in battle and lost his memory so now I am here to help teach him about life."

Jamie's eyebrows went further up her forehead as Meredith explained Tootsie's story.

"Glad to hear you're back in the game," she said, and Tootsie wasn't sure how she meant it. "See you around!"

Jamie was gone before he could say another word.

Tootsie turned to Meredith. "She was from that story you taught me how to read! The one with Hunter and Maurie and Aaron and the robots! Is this story real life?"

"Not exactly," explained Meredith. "Your life, in your head, is a story."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates: I'll give you a nice, plot-twist filled chapter today to make up for it. Love you all so much. Thanks for reading thus far:)**

**I own nothing**

Healing.

Meredith said it was happening, but Tootsie didn't feel it.

Healing.

What did that mean?

He was remembering? He knew all about his old life?

He didn't feel like he had regained any of his memory. And knowing about his life? His life before the accident? That wasn't healing. That was reading a story that may or may not be true, and accepting it as his past.

One day, however, something went wrong. Or right. Tootsie couldn't tell anymore.

He woke up screaming, thrashing, yelling a name. But when he was conscious, he stopped, and just cried.

Meredith came rushing in. "What seems to be the problem, Toot-sie? Has your hue-man imagination frightened your hue-man imagination again?"

"I NEED TO FIND HER," he sobbed. "SHE LOST HER FAMILY. SHE LOST HER MIND. I AM HER. SHE IS ME. HELP ME!" He began to cry even harder as Meredith awkwardly hugged him.

"Who is this hue-man of which you speak?"

"I have... have seen her before. I have met her before. In the war. In battle. She was...a... a hostage." It was coming at him, fast. He could remember... he could remember...

Meredith's normally-expressionless eyes widened, but she quickly put them back into their proper, programmed position. "It was just a dream, Toot-sie. Go back to sleep. It is too early."

"BUT I REMEMBER!" He was yelling again.

Meredith left the room.

"HANNAH!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meredith walked quickly to the phone in her workroom (her personal messaging device had been deactivated by the doctors in fear of her) and called the GLEE hospital and the extension for Tootsie's main doctor.

"Hello, Meredith," Dr. Watson replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Tootsie knows," Meredith replied.

There was a pause on the other hand. "Which part?" asked Dr. Watson

"About the hostage. The lost hostage. Hannah Winchester."

"Winchester? She was taken by the GLEE laboratories for testing. I do not know further of her story."

"Right," Meredith paused, "but the part about her wasn't in the memories you gave Tootsie to be his past."

"Those are true," said the doctor. He sounded a bit angry.

"Yes, but not the WHOLE truth. Tootsie's finding out more about his past, the parts YOU didn't WANT him to find out about."

"I am under direct GLEE orders. He cannot know about some things! If he's ever going to work for us..."

"We need those memories back!"

"Dammit Meredith, your mind is too independent. If I think you're a threat to the plans of the GLEE, you'll be deprogrammed and sent to die. Do you want that? Besides, Tootsie can't find out that we sent those robots to capture those people. If he finds out, with his connections, do you know what he can achieve? He could overthrow the whole GLEE? Do you want that on your conscience, Meredith? Really?"

Meredith sighed. "Well then, we'll just have to do it on our own."

"MERED-" but Dr. Watson was cut off as Meredith slammed the phone down. She walked down the hall and into Tootsie's room, where he was sitting up and staring off into space.

She shook his shoulder. "Tootsie?"

He blinked. "Hm?"

"Pack your things. We're going to have to leave."

"Where?"

"Just leave," said Meredith, sighing. "We're wanted now."

She left him to figure that out as she walked back to her workroom. She took a deep breath, or used as much battery power as she could in one run, and snapped the wire that connected her to the GLEE.

Now they were really in trouble.

**If you have questions, PM me or leave them in the comments! Thanks as always for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So thanks for the reviews and everything:) This story will probably be around 12-13 chapters long, plus an epilogue. Lots of plot twists, and this chapter gives quite a bit away, while leaving room for more suspicious storylines.**

**Enjoy!**

They had gone rogue.

Or, as rogue as a rebellious robot and a mental, ex-Starship ranger can get.

They were in the middle of a forest on some planet in the middle of dead-God-knows-where, and Tootsie was lonely.

"You're so quiet," he said to Meredith.

"I try not bring up topics of con-ver-sa-tion. That is your job."

"Tell me about yourself."

"I... cannot."

Tootsie frowned. "Come on, there must have been SOME memories of your robot-training or something."

"Nope. Nothing."

"Okay... well then."

They were quiet for a while. It was nighttime wherever they were, and Tootsie had lit a fire.

"Tootsie, I am going to tell you this once, and only once. You cannot ask me questions about thing, because if the GLEE finds out that I've told you they'll de-program me."

"That's can't happen. You're my best friend, Meredith." Tootsie smiled.

"You don't know your true past."

"What?"

"There are some things about you that the GLEE has... censored. And I can't tell you what they are: I don't know myself. But I do know that the memories of everyone they've... altered... are stored at their headquarters. And we're going in there to get them."

Tootsie was silent. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know myself."

He frowned. "You know, Meredith, sometimes, I forget that you're not a human. Sometimes, I think you're one of us."

Meredith was emotionless. "I am not sure whether to be flattered or offended."

Tootsie smiled. "I think, well, I think I'm almost better. Because you've been so nice to me. Thank you. I never really had friends before, and you were my first real friend. Thank you."

Meredith smiled sadly. "Thanks for being my friend, too."

But Tootsie had fallen asleep.

And she was still... smiling?

Sadly?

What was happening to her? What had she done by snapping that cord?

Meredith thought for a moment, and then made a decision.

She had a goal.

Tootsie's memories, then hers.

Because she knew, for a fact, what the GLEE had done to her, and so many others.

Why_ they_ sent the robots for the people.

It was that Space-claw.

She hadn't always been this way.


End file.
